


Cover for 'All The King's Men' (in the style of Bratfarrar)

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Inspired by Down to Agincourt Series - seperis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: Fanart for Seperis'All the King's Menand Bratfarrar'sBook Covers for Down to Agincourt
Kudos: 4
Collections: Down to Agincourt Fanworks





	Cover for 'All The King's Men' (in the style of Bratfarrar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224955) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [Book covers for Down to Agincourt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699912) by [bratfarrar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar). 



**Author's Note:**

> The image is a detail of Hilma af Klint's _The Dove, No. 02, Group IX/UW, No. 27_ from 1915.
> 
> Made in December 2018, just got around to posting it now.


End file.
